Buried Memories
by Death of Roses
Summary: With no place to go, Tom chose to cower in the shadows of darkness, but there was a faint of hope in his heart that someone would pull him out. That was when he met Ginevra Weasley.
1. Default Chapter

_**Buried Memories**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Death of Roses**_

I do not own Harry Potter.

_Pitter..._

_Patter..._

Tom stared out the window, his cold grey-ices watching as the rain fell from the sky. "Are you crying, Mother?" He whispered into the night. "Why are you crying again? Do you loathe me for what I have become?" He asked to no one in particular. "Please understand.… that I had no other path to choose."

Tom closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath of air. It was as if he could hear the laughter of the muggle children again….

"_Hahaha! You're pathetic Tom!" A boy, only around eight or so with dark-brown hair and hazel eyes laughed out, his arms crossed over his chest. There were a herd of children all crowded around a small boy by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was laying on the floor; his right eye black and bruised all over. _

"_You're a freak Riddle, that's what the teachers say!" The boy continued saying as the other children laughed. _

_Tom felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he would gladly die before he let them out, for those tears would cost him his pride. _

_The boy kicked Tom in the ribs again, causing Tom to caugh up some blood. "What's wrong Riddle? Not your usualy arrogant self, are you now?" _

_He'll pay, oh how he would pay. _

_Hatred for the children was all that was on Tom's mind. _

_Die, just die! You don't deserve anything more, die! _

_Suddenly, a force of some kind came and hit the boy on the leg, making it bleed as the small boy instantly kneeled on the ground, grabbing his knee and crying. _

_The other children were horrified as screams were heard everywhere. _

"_Devil! It's the demon's child! He's a monster!" Some of them cried. _

Tom felt an ache in his chest as he remembered this. "Don't cry Mother, or you'll make me want to cry." He murmured, trying to block out the thoughts.

_The teachers had heard all the commotion, and came to see what was wrong. Seeing the panic, they didn't even need to think twice of who had caused this; Tom Riddle. _

_After a long while, they finally got the children inside the orphanage, and the injured child to the nurse. _

_**Slap.**_

_Tom's head turned to the side as his cheek began to sting. Mrs. Cramwell, the person in charge, was red in the face from anger as she had just slapped Tom. _

"_You freak! What were you doing!" She hollored. _

_Tom didn't cry, no, that would ruin his pride, but his heart was already sobbing up a river. _

_But it wasn't his fault. _

"_Answer me!" _

_Tom opened his mouth and muttered something incomprehendable. _

"_What? Speak clearly!" _

_Tom shifted his gaze, his cold ice grey eyes locking with the woman's._

"…_Die." Tom's eyes flared as he said this, and their usual icy grey-ness now held a tinge of red, which had disappeared as quickly as it came. _

_Mrs. Cramwell was shocked, her pupils widening as she began to shake with fury. "Why You!" She yelled as she held out another hand to slap him. _

_Tom's reflex got the best of him as he closed his eyes, awaiting the pain of the forcoming slap. _

_It didn't come. _

_Instead, there was a scream. _

_The woman screamed as her skin one by one began to turn to stone as she fell the the floor, petrefied. _

_The eight year old Tom was very, very, fascinated. _

"_Pathetic humanssss... disssturbing my ssslumber. Thissss is what you get, for you have awoken me, Nagini!" Someone, or something for that matter, said. _

_Tom instantly turned around, and saw the snake, holding eye contact. _

"_Human….No…Wizard, you are not sssscared?" It hissed._

"_No. Why am I not sssstone?" Tom asked, then his eye's widened as he realized he wasn't talking in english, but in another language. _

"_You are the rightful masssster. We are bound by ffffate. I am Nagini, a basilisk." Nagini hissed as it slithered closer to Tom. _

"_I thank you for what you've done." Tom said, not knowing what else to say. _

"_I will be there to aid when you call." _

"_And I you." Tom replied as Nagini slithered away. _

That, was their meeting schedualed by fate.


	2. Ginevra

_**Buried Memories**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By: Death of Roses**_

I do not own Harry Potter.

"AH! What have you done! You Freak!" The teacher that had walked in to witness that sight exclaimed, staring aghast at the petrified Mrs. Cramwell.

Tom looked at her, his eyes narrowing in a glare and the ends of his mouth curled up in a cold grin. A grin holding the first drop of insanity.

"Get out! I never want to see you or your freak-acts again!"

The rain fell from the sky, gentle as ever, but still there. Tom sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the window as he stared at the small drops of rain.

"I know Mother… I know… I should have protected her. She, the only one that believed in me. I should have done a better job of protecting her." He paused, a flicker of pain running across his eyes, but gone in a flash. "But how can I do that when the one I'm protecting her from is myself?" He whispered, a whisper that one could barely hear.

"Ginevra."

Ginny stomped into the room of the Chamber of Secrets, fury written all over her face as she approached Tom.

Tom raised his eyebrows, a bit offended at her intrusion.

"What now, Princess?"

Ginny went up and grabbed Tom by the shirt, making Tom narrow his eyes at her, but still amused by what would cause her to act so fearless all of the sudden. It wasn't everyday in Toms life that a girl would go up to him and grab him by the shirt without a wish of death.

"It was you, wasn't it! The one who did—did that awful act to Ms. Norris!"

Tom smirked.

"And so what? I've killed more." Tom took a step closer to Ginny, making Ginny instantly drop her hands and retreat a step. It was the look in Tom's eyes that scared her right then. The flicker of madness.

"I've killed more than you can dream, Ginevra, more than you can believe. And you know what?" Tom paused, his figure towering over Ginevra.

"I didn't feel guilt. Not once. In fact, what I got was immense pleasure. The pleasure of revenge."

It took all of Ginny's control to switch her look of fear into a look of anger. "Why would you!" Ginny whispered.

"Because I'm evil. I'm a demon, Child of the Demon, or the Demon himself. One that no one loves, and loves no one. Lives only for himself, and only for the sweet pleasure of killing."

Ginny slapped him.

That turned Tom's head to the side, a look of surprise on his face as one part of his cheek was stinged red.

Ginny's hand stung as she couldn't believe she had done that. But she had her reasons. "No! No one is uncapable of love!" She shouted. "You're not evil Tom! I've seen sides of you that you haven't shown anyone! I've seen the warm, caring, Tom, and I know clearly he's there!"

Tom's eyes darkened as he stayed silent, calming down his cold fury.

"I know that, because that's why I love you." Ginny whispered, it was similar to a breath of wind, but Tom still heared it none the less.

"Don't speak none-sense, Princess. Don't talk about what you don't know." Tom replied, but it was soft and directed more to himself than anyone else.

---

Author Notes: Sorry I don't update often anymore. But as you can tell, the Italic parts are flashbacks of the past on Tom's memories.

Reviewing is good for the soul!


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Buried Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Garnet Til Alexandros XIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

((GINNY POV)) A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I always look at reviews, and by a very special reviewer wanting me to update, I did. Please ignore my grammar mistakes, I got a new computer and microsoft word is not yet installed. I'm using wordpad. 

_A blurry image._

I walked over to the table, and put one splash of water in the bowl. Not enough.

I'm worried that he'll be thirsty.

I turn it on again and put even more water in the bowl. Almost there, but still not anough.

I'm worried he'll be hungry.

I kick at it, and then turn it again. Nothing comes out. This can't be right. I take off my glove that was on my hand, and turned it with my bare hand, feeling the cool metal surface against my flesh.

There was water.

I'm worried he'll be lonely.

But not anymore, since the cup is now full.

I shall serve it to him with my own hand. My bare hands, pure and with no leather wall covering it.

Shall he be happy?

I dare say Tom Riddle will.

Ginny woke up, kicking her blankets. She wasn't much of a screamer from bad dreams, she just kicked around. Being Head Girl had it's ups, for instance, like her own room.

And she was happy for her privacy. She sat upright, kicking off her blankets as she felt a shiver run down her spine from the cold September air. She wrapped a robe around her dainty body; long, slim, yet weak.

Ginny, unaware of her bare-footedness, walked out of the girls dormatries as she did what she always did at nights like these-- eat. She climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady as she silently made her way towards the kitchens, careful not to be caught.

"Missus!" A wide-eyed elf, Dobby, whispered out as he saw the shadow of Ginny Weasley enter the kitchens. "Why Missus, it's very cold!" Dobby and some of the other house elves scampered to get a blanket for Ginny, who took it with a soft smile and a thank you.

Dobby smiled, proud that he could be of help to the friends of Harry Potter. "What may I get for you, Missus?" He asked.

"Some hot chocolate would be nice, Dobby." Ginny smiled. She was always happy to see Dobby, he was so friendly, so eager to please.

Just like she had been. Ginny's smile faltered as it turned into a frown. Not long after had Dobby brought her the hot chocolate and left her to her own thoughts.

Ginny closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of the chocolate, smiling. She loved chocolate very much, but never had much time to enjoy it like she did now. Taking soft sips of her chocolate, she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the liquid travel through her body.

Tom layed sprawled against a sleepy Ginevra Weasley, softly twirling a strand of colorful red hair around his finger. "And then, they lived happily ever after.." Tom finished, ending his story. He smiled, gently. "If only we had once been like that." He smirked.

He closed his eyes, gently allowing sleep to overtake him.

Ginny frowned, her eyes stuck on the fire-place as she stared off into the distance.

"Damn it, Tom! I know you've changed! You're weren't like that before!" Ginny shrieked, a yell that would make a banshee proud. Her chest heaved as she breathed, her voice going soft. "I know."

Tom laughed, he didn't know why. He turned his eyes on her, giving her a cold look. "People don't change, Ginevra. They never will." He turned around, looking at his chamber. "What has been engraved in fate cannot be altered." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"No! People can change! They mature, they gain knowledge, and they CHANGE!" Ginny continued, stepping a few steps closer to Tom.

Tom chuckled, then laughed, his laughter ringing throughout the chamber.

"Just like fairy tales say that you can live happily ever after?" Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

Ginny sighed, leaning against her chair as she heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Weasley?" A sharp, piercing, voice cut through the air.

Ginny whirled around in her seat, her hair flying all over the place.

"Malfoy!" She stared, wide-eyed, trying to figure out what to say next.

Draco raised an inquisive eyebrow, but just sat down at the chair across from her.

"What are you doing here, Weasley? It's way past curfew." He clapped, and Dobby appeared, bowing with the usual 'what may I do for you?' question.

"Just a glass of hot water, please." Draco sneered.

"You're not supposed to be here either! And what I do here is none of your business, now if you don't mind-- but who cares if you do, I'll be on my way now!" Ginny felt her anger flare a bit as she took the last sip of her chocolate, whipped her mouth with a napkin, and exited the kitchen.

Draco simply shrugged.

Oh! How annoying! Ginny thought to herself as she walked through the hallways, heading up to the Griffyndor Tower to catch what was remaining of her sleep.

"Master!" A shadowy figure bowed low, shivering with fear.

"About the things I requested for you to accomplish," A voice said.

"Cancel them." It finished.

"Wh-what!" The bowed figure stuttered out, immediately regretting the questioning of the Lord.

"You heard me, you fool!" Tom yelled, annoyed.

The servent couldn't help but jump a bit at the cold voice.

"I want to do this myself." Tom whispered, more to himself than anyone.

A/N: Yea well.. it's short, but I wanted to get it out quickly, so you guys could know, I WILL BE UPDATING MORE FREQUANTLY.

D As long as I get great reviews like I did 3 3 3 Luv ya's too! ITALIC is past. Meaning, REGULAR IS THE PRESENT!


	4. Dont Forget Me

"_You were a horrible man! You were filth!"_

"_What? That weird boy? Nothing good would come out of that one for sure…"_

_Tom tried desperately to silence those voices that tormented him. He sat in his castle on the floor, next to his favorite window. He could hear their voices._

"_You always get that horrible feeling when he looks at you…"_

_He put his head in his hands. _

"_What good will he ever be?"_

_He didn't want to die without being remembered. He wanted his message listened to; he wanted to be taken seriously. He wanted so much, yet why did he get so little?  
_

_He was a memory, yet all he held were memories. It was so ironic. Fate played such horrible games on us. His skin was pale and sometimes, he really doubted his existence._

"Ginny, are you all right?" Luna asked worriedly, poking her best friend. Ginny had stared off into the distance during the middle of a lecture in Charms, and the professor was not impressed.

"Huh? Oh." Ginny looked around. "Thanks," She whispered back, and looked down at her notes. She pretended to scribble something that had to do with the class.

But honestly, she hated writing. She hated watched words flow from ink that flowed from her pen.

After class ended, she ran along the corridors until she got back to her common room. "_Pensieve_." She called to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and climbed in.

"Ginny?" Harry called from the table near the fireplace. Him and Ron had been in the middle of a game of wizard's chess. Ron frowned at her, obviously thinking that she would just drool over his best friend the whole time and be a bore.

"Yeah?"

"Hogsmeade this weekend. Want to come?" Harry grinned.

Ginny smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I have a transfiguration essay to write. Next time, eh?" She said softly.

Harry agreed, and that was that.

She walked back to her room and placed her books down next to her bed.

She felt so lonely. It was a suffocating loneliness. And the worst part of it was, it wasn't her loneliness she felt.

_It was his._

_He paced around the black marble floors, his hands clenched in fists. His black hair was disheveled and his eyes danced in fury mixed with pain. His flesh shined here and there, and he was certain of it._

_He was disappearing. His older counterpart was at large, and here he was—fading. He frowned._

_But memories never die. They always live as long as one remembers, as long as even one believes. He wasn't the rain that came and went; he was the air that was breathed without being seen. _

_He felt pulled to her. His theories should be correct._

_He didn't want to be the forgotten one._

**A/N: Sorry! This was super short, but I have to get my thoughts rearranged on this story that I started so many years ago. Judging by the reviews, I can tell that this story is very much liked, so I will continue it. Much thanks to you guys for reviewing and Betsy, you've given me so much encouragement. I have plans for this story, but I have to get it sketched out more clearly.**

**So until this, here's this chapter as kind of a notice that "Yes I Will Continue This". Review on what you think! Despite being short, a lot of important information was revealed.**


End file.
